The Rangitoto Films
The Rangitoto Films began in'' April 2010'', which means that it's the 1st birthday of the company! To celebrate, the usual logo has been replaced with the one above, to direct to this Home Page. When Josh and Joshua grouped together to create a movie series, which later became The Schoolboys Series. The Company's first film was Da 6 News in May 2010. Although, the film itself was made in the developing of the Company. The board consists of Josh, Joshua, Nicholas and Nathan. To subscribe to us on YouTube, you can click any of the links below for our accounts: The Rangitoto Films: http://www.youtube.com/user/therangitotofilms Shockz Production/Schoolboys: http://www.youtube.com/user/ShockzProductions Samuel Murray/Schoolboys: http://www.youtube.com/user/smcoachlive The Glam Studio: http://www.youtube.com/user/theglamstudio Members Board members are in bold and make decisions as a group. Click on the links to go to the member's user page. If you want to see more about the Divisions, scroll to the bottom of the Page. 'Josh' *'Upper Division' - Chairperson of the Board. *'Middle Division '- C.E.O, Founder and Administator. He is currently working on The Rangitoto Films Quake Relief Fundraiser. *'Lower Division'- Actor, Director, Script-Writer and Camerman. He portays Josh Kingston, Junior and Samuel Murray. He is also working on the script for Orphans. 'Joshua' *'Upper Division '- Boardmember of the Board. *'Middle Division '- The Development Director, Website and Production Manager. *'Lower Division '- Actor, Director, Script-Writer and Camerman. He acts as Joshua Kerr. 'Nicholas' *'Upper Division '- Boardmember of the Board. *'Middle Division '- A contributor to the Wiki. He is a Adminstator and the Chief Finanicial Officer. *'Lower Division '- Actor and Cameraman. He plays Nicholas Spencer on the Schoolboys (Film). 'Nathan' *'Upper Division '- Boardmember of the Board. *'Middle Division '- C.O.O, the Location Director and Business Adviser. He is currently finding places to film Orphans. *'Lower Division '- Actor and Cameraman. He plays Nathan Jacob. Daniel *'Upper Division '- None *'Middle Division '- Head Public Correspondent, he reviews our Movies we've produced. *'Lower Division '- Actor (sort-of). He portrayed a character in an unreleased Schoolboys episode. Jack *'Upper Division '- None. *'Middle Division' - Assistant to Josh *'Lower Division' - Possible Actor for Orphans. Jacob\User:JakeHole2 *'Upper Division '- None *'Middle Division '- Public Corresponent *'Lower Division '- Possible Actor for Orphans. Zach *'Upper Division - '''None *'Middle Division - Assistant to Joshua. *'Lower Division - '''Possible Actor for ''Orphans. Possible Jobs These Jobs are open to the general public, or to anyone who has had expirence with us. Please contact one of the users, if you would like to join. *Public Correspondent *Chief Financial Officer *Assistant to someone. We are also always looking out for new actors! ~User:King of Wikia The History of The Rangitoto Films: This is the history of The Rangitoto Films written by Administrator, Riddle Me This, and edits from fellow Administrator Scrayer, and confirmation from King of Wikia, who edited very little. '''Creation - Term 1, 2010 The Rangitoto Films ''was created in ''April 2010 ''by Josh, with major support from Joshua, and some help from Nathan, and Nicholas. The company is registered under ''J.A.W.S. a company that Josh had created years beforehand. This Movie "Company" was inspired by co-company, Shockz Productions, (Now The Glam Studio) created by Joshua as well.'' The Rangitoto Films usually shares it's ''YouTube Account and the-like with Shockz. In the very early days of the company, Josh and Joshua had plans to make a parody of the TV Show, "The Apprentice", named "The Apprentice Jnr.". However, after the script was finished, the movie was put on hold for a few weeks before eventually failing completely. Next, The Rangitoto Films, Josh had been one of the leaders of a classroom-wide "News Show", Josh's part named "Da 6 News". This was the first actual video that The Rangitoto Films ''had created. 'Widening it's Public View - Term 2, 2010' After the success of ''Da 6 News, the company then moved on to bigger pastures, in this case, a series. Josh and Joshua secretly created an idea, then grouped with the other members of the small company to create the film. This was (In many people's opinions), the best film that The Rangitoto Films ''ever created. Named, ''Schoolboys (Film), the video got over 120 views in a few weeks on YouTube, the highest of any film by the company. After the success of Schoolboys (Film), the team moved onto a sequel, or in this case, a prequel, supposed to describe how the beginning of the first film happened. Instead, the film became a horrible mess of a tag game and running into a wall for 5 minutes, with no connection to the first film. Although the second film was failed, due to no script and actors missing, the script writer, Joshua, discussed a 3rd film. The 3rd film script had been planned before the 2nd, and directly continued after the events of the first film, instead of before. After the script was finalized (Borrowing heavily from Joshua's Schoolboys Novel), Josh and Joshua announced the film to fellow cast members, Nicholas and Nathan who seems keen to make the film as soon as possible. Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters, as it was now known, intended to create an adversary for the Schoolboys Team. Josh and Joshua decided that the Schoolboys' classmates, Conor and Libor, would be a great fit as two "Pranksters". After being asked, the two agreed to act in the film, and filming itself began shortly after. The filming was finished in a day, and uploaded to YouTube within a week. The film gained many views (Although, not as many as Schoolboys (Film)). Sadly, Conor and Libor quit the cast and returned to their normal schoolwork following this, but before that, a picture was taken advertising the film with the two "new", at the time, Schoolboys Team members. (It can still be viewed on the Schoolboys page) Initially following the 3rd film, writing dies down a little as Josh and Joshua discussed possible sequels to the 3rd film. Josh and Joshua had made a decision to involve the character, Joshua Kerr more the the film, played by Joshua, himself. They had the idea of Joshua losing his memory and the other 'Schoolboys' helped him regain it again, thus the name Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind was invented. The plot would help the team develop relationships more strongly. However, soon after, ideas for a new Schoolboys villain were in the making. The character, Jumper Head was then announced to the cast as the new villain. The villain would be portrayed by Dan, who in turn also played the character, Daniel Weasley, whom was the focus as the identity of Jumper Head. After the announcement of the villain, a short-hearted, one week event was created. Named "The Hunt for Jumper Head", the event advertised the film and the villain until filming began. This affected the script, somewhat, becoming less orientated around the Schoolboys Team, and more around the new villain, alongside the other supporting character, High King Roman, who was intended to play a small role, also. After small discussions of a second series following the first four movies, involving more character development for Jumper Head and his identity, Daniel Weasley, along with Schoolboys Team member, Nicholas Spencer becoming a villain, the team decided that the film would also introduce the series, sacrificing much of the character development in relationship-terms. After the casting was finished, filming began a week after, and finished two days later after that. The film featured a different atmosphere than previous films, becoming less realistic, and more humorous and action-packed. However, the change in atmosphere broke a few continuity points and was one of the flaws of the movie. The other flaw being the focus on Joshua Kerr and supporting characters, only, instead of the rest of the Schoolboys Team (The exception being Josh). The film was relatively successful, despite these flaws, and wasn't uploaded onto YouTube for a while later due to the ideas still brewing around a second series. The series (as already mentioned), would give more character development to the new villains, alongside the increasingly more popular character, Samuel Murray. During the Term 3-4 holidays, Joshua began scriptwriting, creating a long script for all four upcoming movies. However, upon seeing the script, fellow cast member, Nicholas (AKA, User:Crayne45 and me, User:Riddle Me This) was weary about the changes in the atmosphere, developed in the 4th film. Because of this, in Term 4 of School, Nicolas wrote a Blog in the Blog Posts ''detailing his opinions of the series (Viewable in the Blog Posts). Joshua actually agreed to his argument, and talked to Josh about postponing or even ''canceling ''the second season'.' 'The End of Schoolboys and the Block - Term 3/4, 2010' At School, Nicholas and Joshua tried to persuade Josh to rewrite the script and make it better, conrrecting the faults as said before. However, due to his anger, Josh retaliated by blocking both Nicholas and Joshua from the Wiki in October, 2010. This block angered both team members, and Nicholas was forced to create another account (User:Riddle Me This) to edit the Wiki, with the approval of Josh, not knowing how to unblock people at the time. With the block of Joshua, and partly Nicholas, the Wiki received little to no support in the following months and was stuck in isolation. With the fate of ''Schoolboys sealed and finished, Joshua and Josh wanted to get it out of the way and make a short ending to Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind. However, the cast wasn't too pleased about this and the video was never released or considered canon, in fact, it is log forgotten about by many members of the comany. Even though Schoolboys had ended, Josh continued to grow on the character, Samuel Murray, and wanted to create another YouTube account with Samuel as the "mascot". Even though this was done without proper permisson from the other cast members of Schoolboys (Like most things), Josh and Joshua did make this account, named SMCoachLive, but the account has nothing on it. Just previous scenes of the Coach and a new, small dance-type video with the Coach performing an improvised song. 'The Company Flares up Again - Term 1, 2011' In the holidays, Joshua and Nicholas (via Facebook), discussed ideas for a new film series that would feature some students who are large Adam Lambert fans, like Joshua himself. Joshua had an idea to involve his other friends, and part-time actors from Shockz ''to join the film, however, due to uncertainty and Joshua forgetting about this, it made no progress at all. Josh gave him a chance but he just forgot about it. The next year, at ''Rangitoto College, Nicholas, Josh, and Joshua all began editing the Wiki, partly due to Nicholas' efforts, and partly due to Josh wanting to create some more movies with Joshua. Because of his efforts, Nicholas became the 2nd Administrator, after Josh himself. However, shortly after beginning a new era in the company, the Wiki was attacked by a "vandal", and due to Nicholas' detective work, he figured out the culprit in-part, Joshua, who had made a post about Schoolboys, directing some funny humour at the series. Josh toke offence to the act, and began another grudge against Joshua, who was then forgiven AGAIN. Strangely, the reason for disappearing pages on the Wiki has not been explained. Still keeping his admiration for Samuel, Josh and Joshua had had an idea to create some Movie Trailer Reviews, with Samuel again the mascot. But, Nicholas did not agree with the plans and toke no part in helping, despite Josh and Joshua not realizing. The first "introduction" to the new series was created and uploaded to Samuel Murray's account. However, with realization following Nicholas' subtle talk, Josh and Joshua cancelled the whole series and began discussing film ideas with each other. While all this was happening, Josh also planned to redo the logo of the company, feeling a little selfish for creating it himself, and started a logo competition. However, Josh's own logo was the only entry and became the 2nd logo of The Rangitoto Films, almost representing this new era. The next idea from Josh was to create a film series names [http://therangitotofilms.wikia.com/wiki/Orphans Orphans], with Nicholas and Nathan having far larger roles than Schoolboys, which is the main reason for the film. Over time, plot details were thought up by the planned cast, and the film went into Pre-Production. However, due to the previous cancels of films made by the company, the cast is a little edgy about the film, wanting to do it, but not wanting it to fail, either. However, Josh insisted on making the plot 30 minutes long, by far the largest ever attempted by the company. Since the plot hadn't got much attention in a month, Nicholas, the main character's actor made a deal with Josh; Josh had to make the script by the end of April, or Nicholas would quit (Not including editing). Upon hearing this, Joshua agreed to quit as well if the script toke another month to write. After hearing this, Joshua agreed with Nicholas. Soon after, Japan and Christchurch had some earthquakes that had killed many and devesasted heaps. Josh though to take action, so he posted it on the Wiki. Josh came up with a fundraising idea, that is yet to be announced. This will mean that the Orphans script would be postponed until we get everything sorted which we've almost completed according to Josh. Feeling unused, Nicholas then gave his Website manager role to User:Scrayer, feeling better as an Admin, rather than the head. Nicholas then choose the role of "an Administrator", stating that he felt comfortable justr editing the Wiki. Josh, however, is thinking of a new role which would benefit him, like C.F.O. As of Tuesday 29th March, the New Divsions Schme (below) was introduced and confirmed by The Rangitoto Films. Because of Orphans needing new actors, Josh began looking for some. When Jacob, a friend of Nathan's, toke kindly to the idea, he was half-officially introduced to the company. (Wednesday 30th March) After this, Nicholas and Joshua's idea to quit if the script toke longer than the whole of March was conprimised: Josh hadn't finished, and it became April. However, the two sides make a decision benefitting both, if Josh showed the script to them (Via Facebook), they wouldn't quit. Showing them the script, they then made another due date for the script: the end of April. Another member of the company has been given a position. Joshua's brother, Zach, wanted to join and a Blog Post ''was made by Joshua, detailing this. The idea was given praise from Josh, and all other board members agreed. ''(Thursday, 31st March) On the 8th of April, Nicholas, aka,'' User:Riddle Me This'' became the second member of the staff (after User:Scrayer exceeding on the 7th) to reach over 1000 edits on the Wiki! As a reward, User:King of Wikia and User:Riddle Me This are discussing a film made by Nicholas, which could be released in 2011, after Orphans and the possible Rocco. But what about Scrayer? Scrayer is suffering. Silently. 'Divisions ' The 'Divisions' scheme was introduced on Monday 28th March 2011. This was to save confusion and sort out more of the Jobs. Below there is a detailed version and on the table, is a general definition. 'Upper Division' The Upper Division is the Board roles. This is a critical role in making important decisions as a group. We open ideas and make people understand certain concepts some people don't think is o.k. We don't spend much work on the Upper Divsion, but if people would like a vote. The selected members would have to agree on this. 'Middle Division' The Middle Division is the management. Which will be organizing and a lot of hard work would be found here. Everyone who is in the business has been assigned to a role in the management. This is another critical division as we need to keep things 'a-float'. 'Lower Division' This is our 'product', this is what we are all here for. Acting, directing, filming our main roles. Some people specialize in different roles that vary across this division. YouTube YouTube''' is a very popular internet video site, created in 2005, which enables people to upload and share videos throughout the web. The company uses this site to pist various videos on their accounts. 'Films by The Rangitoto Films on YouTube:''' *The Schoolboys Series''': **Schoolboys (Film)'' **''Schoolboys 2: The Prequel'' **''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters'' **''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind'' *''Epic FAILS'' *''Mrs. C Gren (Wolf)'' *''Da 6 News'' Latest Activity